Somebody Needs A Hug
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: You need to be wrapped up snug as a bug in a rug. A big ol' teddy bear squeeze where you can barely breathe. Somebody needs a hug!


Hey, everyone! I just heard this song the other day, and I loved it so much that I had to write a song for it. It's called Somebody Needs A Hug, by Keith Anderson. After all the pictures of Chris and Mariska kissing and hugging, well, I just got carried away. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot smiled as his partner walked through the door of their apartment. He put his paper down and looked up at her as she slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Liv-" His smile quickly faded when he realized that his partner looked like a drowned rat. Trying not to laugh, he stood up. "Are you okay?"

She glared at him, kicking off her shoes. "Stay away from me, Stabler."

He knew that tone, and bells went off in his mind. The best thing to do was probably to stay away. He had known the woman for over a decade, and he knew her body language.

But he decided to live dangerously. "Come on, Liv. What happened?"

She held up a warning hand. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away from me."

He held his hands out. "I think I know what you really need, Liv."

"No, you don't. If you did, you'd get out of my face!"

_I think it's safe to say you've had a bad day_

_And something even tells me maybe I should just stay away_

_But I can't, I'm living dangerously_

_Baby, call me crazy, I think I know what you need_

_Girl, I've got your remedy_

He met her chocolate eyes, full of fury, and he tried not to smile. He was even more sure that he knew what she needed.

She could see his lip twitching, and she nearly slapped the teeth out of his mouth. He had no idea of the day she had had, and he had absolutely no right to be smiling. Smug bastard...

When her hands curled into fists at her sides, he was convinced. What she needed more than anything was a hug. He had known the woman for years, and he knew when she needed to be left alone. But that wasn't right now.

She continued to glare furiously at him. She knew what he was thinking, and he was crazy if he thought he was getting anywhere near her in the mood she was in.

His arms itched to wrap her up in a huge hug. "Come on, Olivia. I know you. You need a hug."

Shaking her head furiously, she growled, "Stay the hell away from me, Stabler, or so help me God..."

He swallowed a laugh and held his arms out. "Liv..."

She took a step backward, bristling. "Go to hell, Stabler."

"Olivia, you need a hug." He stepped forward. "You know they always make you feel better, baby." They really did. She told him many times that he was the only one who could cheer her up.

_Somebody needs a hug_

_A little personal attention_

_Some good ol' lovin' and affection_

_Yeah, I'm talking full body, good Lord Almighty_

_Whoo, c'mon and get you some_

_You need to be wrapped up_

_Snug as a bug in a rug_

_A big ol' teddy bear squeeze_

_Where you can barely breathe_

_Somebody needs a hug_

Again she shook her head, frowning deeply. "I don't want a hug," she repeated, enunciating each syllable. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

Her entire body was tense, and he looked at her with deep concern. A smart man would know to turn tail and run. But when it came to her, he wasn't a smart man. "If you didn't want me near you, you wouldn't have come home, sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's my house, too, you jackass."

"I know it is," he soothed. "And I want you here."

She shook her head.

He took a step closer. He could see that she wasn't quite convinced. If he had any sense dealing with a woman with her fire, he would back off. Oh, well...

She was backed against the door, her fists curled at her sides. Another step and he was getting it straight in that smug, pretty little face.

"I think I can fix it, Liv." He motioned to the couch. "Come on and talk to me." He knew that if he could just get her to talk, he could do something about whatever had pissed her off so badly.

"No! I don't want to talk about it." She stormed by him. "Leave me alone."

He followed her. "Sweetheart, just talk to me."

_I see you're not convinced, you're still on defense_

_And I'd be wise to disappear if I had any sense_

_But I don't, no obviously_

_I think I can fix it, baby, don't resist it_

_Darlin', it's easy to see_

_Somebody needs a hug_

_A little personal attention_

_Some good ol' lovin' and affection_

_Yeah, I'm talking full body, good Lord Almighty_

_Whoo, c'mon and get you some_

_You need to be wrapped up_

_Snug as a bug in a rug_

_A big ol' teddy bear squeeze_

_Where you can barely breathe_

_Somebody needs a hug_

She tensed and finally turned around, looking at him. "You want me to talk?" she demanded.

He nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Munch left his coffee on my desk and someone knocked it over!" she growled. "I had to spend all day redoing my damn papers and cleaning pictures!"

He mentally laughed. Was that it? She gave him a furious look, and he wiped the smile off of his face, nodding. "Munch can be inconsiderate."

"You're damn right," she growled irritably.

He nodded again. "I understand, sweetheart."

Suddenly her entire reaction flashed in front of her, and she realized how badly she had overreacted. He hadn't meant to spill the coffee cup. And he had apologized over and over again. He had even helped her clean up the mess.

He saw it in her eyes, and he held his arms out again.

Slowly a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she began to chew on her lower lip, but she still didn't move.

He wiggled his fingers. He knew that look in her eyes. She wanted to be hugged. He just had to be patient.

Finally she moved forward and buried herself in his strong arms, hiding her face in his shoulder.

_You start to smile and you're bitin' your lip_

_And girl I know what that means_

_You're walkin' over, you're gettin' closer_

_Looks like you finally see_

He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, Liv," he murmured, ignoring the fact that she was still dripping wet.

She inhaled deeply. "And I got soaked trying to get inside."

He nodded patiently, releasing her for a moment. Almost running to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel, then went back into the living room. Sighing softly, he wrapped the towel around her, then hugged her again.

She snuggled closer to him, sighing deeply as her stomach pressed into his.

The baby kicked at him, and Elliot smiled, reaching down to gently touch her swollen stomach. "How's my baby doing today?" he murmured, grinning when he received another kick in response.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. She was completely exhausted and beginning to shiver.

She shivered against him, and he took her by the hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's take a shower."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and took her hand. He knew that all she needed was a hug...

_Somebody needs a hug_

_A little personal attention_

_Some good ol' lovin' and affection_

_I'm talking full body, good Lord Almighty_

_Whoo, c'mon and get you some_

_You need to be wrapped up_

_Snug as a bug in a rug_

_A big ol' teddy bear squeeze_

_Where you can barely breathe_

_Somebody needs a hug_

_A big ol' teddy bear squeeze_

_Where you can barely breathe_

_Somebody needs a hug_

The End

A/N: Well, I wasn't exactly planning to have them be pregnant, but that's how it worked out. I hope everyone enjoyed, and please remember to review!


End file.
